You're my obsession
by Mokona33
Summary: Makoto constantemente navega entre la razón y la locura. Tal vez este algo demente. Pero Nanase no se queda atrás porque aun si Tachibana le encadenara y lo aprisionara en aquella habitación llena de objeto sádicos él no podría ser capaz de odiarlo ni siquiera de pensar mal de el porque la simple idea de estar con él le enloquecía.


_Hey!:3 bueno les traigo este intento de One-Shot(?)... __Ahora si el personaje que elegí a sido **Tachibana Makoto** advierto que tiene actitud "Ooc" _

_Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

_En fin! Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ohji Kouji y KyoAni. _

**Total de palabras: _2128 _**_(Sin contar las notas del autor y esas cosas) !DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA!_

* * *

><p>Makoto Tachibana era el chico más perfecto que podía existir, de hermosos ojos color esmeralda, cabello castaño, un cuerpo espectacular como si los mismísimos dioses lo hubieran formado pensando en el más mínimo detalle.<p>

Pero tanta belleza era demasiado perfecto y es que se tenía que destacar su obsesión por su amigo de la infancia Haruka Nanase de ojos azules, hebras de color azabache, amante del agua y carácter serio. Lo amaba con toda su alma, podría hacer todo e incluso lo imposible por satisfacer a su querido Nanase y porque cuando uno se enamora hace de todo para que esa persona especial solo tenga ojos para ti tal era el caso que Makoto podía amenazar a cualquier chica e incluso chico que se interpusiera en su camino, podría incluso llegar al punto de asesinar no importaba que, nadie podía arrebatarle a Haruka de sus brazos nadie lo conocía como él lo hacía, nadie lo merecía solo él y su retorcida forma de amar.

Pero Haruka no era tonto, no señor, podría parecer el chico al cual no le importaba ni un rábano pero si se trataba de su amado Makoto dejaba a un lado la monotonía solo por él. Por esa razón siempre trataba de aclarar sus sentimientos pero los celos son implacables y más cuando se teme que te quiten a esa persona que tanto adoras ¿Qué si lo quería? Por favor, quererlo era un término muy simple porque, lo amaba, amaba todo del sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro, su cuerpo, su manera de amar e incluso amaba los celos de Tachibana le encantaba que este le demostrara que no amaba a nadie más que a él.

.

- Makoto, Makoto – Llamo el azabache a aquel chico de hebras castañas que se encontraba dormido en su pupitre, esas dos clases que tenían en ese momento eran libres, Tachibana en un momento de debilidad cayo dormido plácidamente sobre su pupitre a pesar de que su mente le decía que tuviera cuidado con su amado chico porque las arpías de aquel salón podían arrebatárselo de un solo jalón.

- Lo siento, lo siento Haru – Dijo regalándole una de esas únicas sonrisa especiales para Nanase.

- ¿No dormiste? – Pregunto.

- He he~ estuve muy ocupado anoche – Y era cierto, lo que había hecho anoche era en demasía agotador.

- Está bien –

- Haru – Y ahí estaba… el tono de voz de Tachibana y aquel par de ojos que perdían su brillo de poco a poco. – Karin Hanabe, ella se fue así que olvídala – Sus ojos se conectaron, Nanase sabía bien a lo que se refería y también sabía lo que implicaba el "olvídala".

- Bien – Le miró fijamente, mientras acariciaba discretamente la mano del menor para tranquilizarlo el brillo de aquellas preciosas esmeraldas empezó a volver acompañada de una bella sonrisa.

Karin Hanabe había sido una chica de segundo año, cuando vio a Nanase se enamoró perdidamente de él, aunque Makoto había hecho lo posible para que ya no se le acercara a su azabache esta era muy insistente, muy mala suerte para ella, nadie se mete con el chico de Tachibana. Había sido una noche difícil para Karin… y claro para sus padres quien al darse cuenta de que ella no volvería nunca más era seguro que quedarían devastados al no saber nada de ella a menos que descubrieran su paradero.

- Fue un favor – Susurro aquel hermoso chico aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, Haruka apretó un poco su mano para que este se calmara.

No le importaba para nada Karin, era una niña egocéntrica y mal criada, sabía bien que Makoto le había mandado a dormir permanentemente. Se volvía loco por aquella forma de amar del castaño, amaba su manera única de amarle.

- Umm… Nanase-kun, la profesora Amakata te necesita en la oficina del director – Dijo un chico de estatura mediana acercándose a aquel par mientras hacía una señal con su mano apuntando hacia la puerta, el azabache asintió y dando un pequeño apretón a la mano del hermoso oji verde se paró y salió de aquel salón.

Makoto suspiro, odiaba que Haruka se fuera de su lado, no quería que separa dé el que lo dejara y que soltara su mano, quería estar esposado a él y perder accidentalmente la única llave de aquellas esposas.

Cuando las clases terminaron, todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivos clubes donde inesperadamente los miembros del club de Natación de la escuela Iwatobi recibieron la visita de cierto pelirrojo y su aire competitivo, cuando las actividades habían comenzado era de esperarse una gran competencia entre Rin y Haruka, los celos de Makoto eran notables para el chico amante del agua sabía que debía detenerse pero amaba los dementes celos de Tachibana.

Tachibana sabía bien la relación de aquel de dentadura de tiburón con su querido Nanase, solo había amistad y competición nada más, pero odiaba el ser dejado en segundo lugar por su amado cuando él llegaba solo por competir. El entrenamiento para ellos ya había terminado pero por aquel par de competidores que aún seguían en la piscina no se habían ido; Nagisa, Gou y Rei animaban al azabache y al pelirrojo, aunque el castaño se dirigió a los vestidores donde tomo el teléfono del de orbes azules salió nuevamente de ahí para dirigirse a las bancas cercanas a la piscina abrió el móvil revisando y borrando todo aquello que fuera inapropiado para Makoto. Todos sabían lo que el de ojos esmeralda estaba haciendo, era normal, todos sabían de la actitud psicópata de él, pero no la parte de que también podía ser un asesino.

.

El tiempo paso volando, todos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes, Haruka y Makoto habían parado en la tienda de convivencia, donde habían comprado unas botanas, además de comprar una paleta doble la de siempre partiéndola a la mitad. Era la típica rutina de regreso, tomaron el metro y llegaron a la estación cercana de sus hogares, en un principio llegaron a la casa de los Tachibana avisando que hoy pasaría la noche con Nanase donde los pequeños hermanitos de Makoto se lanzaron sobre ellos reprochando que ellos querían jugar con los mayores.

Subieron esas largas escaleras, llegando a la casa del azabache la cual comparada con la del castaño era mucho más silenciosa y no tenía ese aire familiar, no desde que su abuela había muerto y sus padres se habían ido de gira, no importaba siempre y cuando estuviera Makoto a su lado.

La puerta fue abierta por el de menor estatura, dejando entrar al oji verde primero mientras este cerraban la puerta aquel chico de mente retorcida le acorralo mirándole tiernamente, necesitaba aquella pequeña recompensa por haber sido un chico bueno y comportarse como una persona con una buena cordura mental. Nanase sonrió levemente, mientras rodeaba el cuello del más alto con sus brazos otorgándole un beso lleno de sentimientos.

- Haru… - Le susurro levemente mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del azabache quien le abrazo otorgándole calidez - ¿Quién es Imane Furikawa? – Sin dejar de recargar su cabeza contra el hombro del peli negro, pregunto, Nanase sabía bien que Tachibana había revisado su teléfono y no era algo nuevo, lo hacía cuando se le daba la gana solo para cerciorarse de que nadie le quitara a su chico de orbes oceánicos.

-Es la profesora que mis padres me contrataron, estará al pendiente de mis decisiones para el futuro…-

- Eh, ¿No crees que es muy raro? – Hablo levemente cerca de su oído, con esa voz fría y distante que se presentaba cuando los celos hacían presencia.

- Si – Respondió.

- Ella ha de ser linda ¿No? – Volvió a interrogar. – Seguro es una asesora joven, ¿Qué edad tiene? –

- Makoto… ella no me interesa – Dijo tomando el rostro del más alto, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos apagados.

- Pero Haru es tan hermoso que alguien me lo puede quitar – Las incoherencias empezaron, de cierta manera estaban molestando a Nanase, así que tomo con poco más de fuerza el rostro del castaño y le hizo mirarle ya que este había apartado la mirada.- Rechaza a esa mujer….- Observo al azabache quien sostenía su rostro delicadamente.

- Makoto, Makoto, mírame bien- Hizo una pausa - ¿Quién es el que se refleja en mis ojos? – Pregunto notando la duda por la respuesta que aquel chico quería decir.

- … - Guardo silencio unos segundos mientras aun con duda respondió - ¿Yo? –

- Estas en lo correcto, tú eres el único que se refleja en ellos todo lo demás son meramente objetos – Los orbes esmeralda poco a poco recuperaron su brillo, mientras que un notable sonrojo aparecieron por las mejillas de Tachibana.

- ¿De verdad? –

- Makoto, ¿tú sabes lo que siento por ti? –

- Si… - Fijo su mirada con la contraria – Yo también… yo también solo tengo ojos para ti Haru… solo para ti – Termino su frase aunque no hacía falta decirlo porque eso era seguro, se acercó y lentamente le beso un beso inocente, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno lleno de deseo y lujuria.

- Nn… aquí no… - Dijo el azabache notando aquella traviesa mano del castaño que apretaba uno de sus muslos. – Si quieres hacerlo, entonces vamos a la cama –

- Pero Haru… - Reprocho al haber sido detenido.

- El día de hoy quiero hacerlo apropiadamente ¿Si? – Makoto era intranquilo, lo único que quería era demostrar su amor… quería marcar lo que era suyo y por supuesto quería asegurarse de que solo era de él y nadie más. Así que no importaba si no estaban en la cama, lo hacían donde quisieran dentro de la casa de Nanase… lo que importaba era demostrarle que era solo suyo.

- Está bien – Sonrió delicadamente, esa sonrisa que desbordaba amor y dulzura.

Se quitaron los zapatos, a la vez que entraban a aquella casa las bolsas habían quedado en el suelo y ahora Haruka solo jalaba suavemente la mano del castaño, subieron las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de aquel peli negro… habían pasado por la primera puerta donde el de ojos esmeralda se detuvo deteniendo al mayor, quien le volteo a ver extrañado.

- ¿Makoto? –

- Pero sabes, aunque Haru me vea solo a mi… las personas que nos rodean seguramente van a querer a Haru, si eso ocurre entonces – La mirada de aquel chico nuevamente se fue apagando, le miraba fijamente hasta que sus ojos observaron la puerta delante la cual estaban parados. Aunque fuese la casa de los Nanase, Tachibana tenía absoluto poder sobre aquella habitación pero, no era cualquier habitación, oh... no señor. Era una habitación llena de herramientas para hacer prisionero al mismo dueño Haruka Nanase; desde cadenas hasta juguetes sexuales, e incluso habían palas… no, Makoto no tenía ningún fetiche con ellas… pero si les daba un buen uso y no especialmente con Haruka si no con aquellos que le quisieran arrebatar a su amado azabache de su lado; el mismo sabía lo que había en aquella habitación aunque digiera todo lo contrario.

- Oye – Entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba hacia él, besándolo nuevamente para captar su atención.

- ¿Haru? – Dijo siendo sorprendido por aquel beso, viendo como el mencionado se alejaba de su rostro para colgarse de sus hombros mientras le veía fijamente.

- No apartes la vista – Se paró de puntillas, alcanzando el oído del mayor – No me hagas enojar – Susurro pero no en tono molesto.

- Ah… - Un nuevo sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y como anteriormente había pasado sus ojos recuperaron aquel brillo característico de él. - ¡Lo siento Haru! Estaba soñando despierto! – Se disculpó, mientras cargaba a Nanase como si de una princesa se tratara, el azabache abrazo el cuello de aquel hermoso chico recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Haruka para después cerrarla.

Makoto constantemente navega entre la razón y la locura. Tal vez este algo demente. Pero Nanase no se queda atrás porque aun si Tachibana le encadenara y lo aprisionara en aquella habitación llena de objeto sádicos él no podría ser capaz de odiarlo ni siquiera de pensar mal de el porque la simple idea de estar con él le enloquecía. Aunque la cosa era clara, Makoto nunca dejaría ir a Haruka aun si este cambiara de decisión este le mataría antes de dejarlo ir.

- No sabes lo retorcido que puedes llegar a ser, hasta que te enamoras – Dijo levemente mientras acariciaba las hebras azabaches de su querido amante, respiro profundamente… logrando captar el olor a putrefacción hoy se encargaría de desaparecer el cuerpo de Karin Hanabe antes de que fuese más notable. - Pero será después – Se recostó sin dejar de observar a su acompañante.

* * *

><p>¿Y que tal? ¿Aplausos? ¿Tomatazos?;o;<p>

Espero y les haya gustado...(?)

Chao!~


End file.
